


shattered.

by mintpearlvoice



Series: real sad dhampir hours [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, alucard's non-existent self esteem, internalized kink shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintpearlvoice/pseuds/mintpearlvoice
Summary: They tell him he's a monster, just like his father was. That Trevor and Sypha need to be protected from him.He doesn't question anything they say.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: real sad dhampir hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658422
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	shattered.

“On second thought,” Taka interrupts as they’re preparing to stab him, “he would be more use to us alive, my love. We’ve never gotten this much of a chance to study a vampire up close, and surely he would have some information on how the castle works, even if he’s not willing to be helpful right now. We don’t need to kill him yet. Also, for a sad bloodsucking leech, he’s not ugly. Admit it, we could’ve waited until he was asleep. You don’t find him entirely distasteful.”

The chains sear Alucard’s skin like hot oil. Every movement, even breathing, means stifling a sob.

He wants to writhe and shriek in pain, but forces himself to stay still and keep his voice calm. “Please. Why are you doing this? I offered to help you. I still would. I don’t want to hurt you, and I don’t think you really want to hurt me, either.”

“Do you think we’re stupid?” Sumi snaps back. “All vampires are alike, even the ones who think that having one human parent makes them human. Possessive. Cruel. Unhinged. Were you even thinking of us when you closed your eyes, or of some human you decided you owned and told yourself it was love?”

“I...” he begins, dread creeping up his body. Because for a moment, he’d done just that. Closed his eyes and imagined it was Sypha kissing him breathless, Trevor’s thick, hard cock teasing his hole.

She looks disgusted. As if she knows what he’s thinking. “Don’t answer that. You would just lie to us the way you lie to yourself.”

Aside from the collar and leash and the enchanted jewelry that suppresses all of his powers, even the magic that comes entirely from his human side, they are merciful. He’s allowed outside to gather ingredients for their meals, although never alone, and one of them takes care of anything that requires a knife. He’s allowed to eat, although nothing fully sustains him without blood to accompany it, meaning that his burns haven’t healed. The scars are cold, like ice pressing into his skin, and the pain distracts him constantly.

He should be grateful, they say, because everything they do is for his own good. They are keeping him from becoming a monster like his father. Like every other vampire who has ever existed.

He tutors them in combat and magic, and guides them through taking whatever they want from the underground hold. And if it hurts to see Trevor‘s things be snatched away, if they tend to hit him harder than is necessary in a sparring session, well, it’s what he deserves.

They don’t hurt him or violate him or anything. He doesn’t have to be naked in front of them, even when he sleeps.

But sometimes, if he’s been very good, he’s allowed to sleep in the bed with them. 

Their scents are all wrong. She doesn’t smell like daisies and chamomile and he doesn’t smell like whiskey and leather. He doesn’t fall asleep instantly like when he’s with Trevor and Sypha.

But it soothes him, that they’re willing to be so near. The sound of their heartbeats and their radiant warmth.

The chains had an enchantment on them, woven into the silver, that gave them the power to compel truth. Before he was allowed to walk free, or mostly free at least, Taka and Sumi made him tell them everything. Everything about Trevor and Sypha. Not just how brave they were, how they made him laugh, how he would put his life in their hands without a thought, the things that made him so proud to know them, but everything that crawled with shame in him at night.

For instance: he wants Trevor to be devoted to him and possess him utterly. He wants to wrestle him and win and taste his blood and scent his fear. He wants Trevor to flay him alive with his whip until his skin burns from it, a permanent mark. He wants to keep Trevor somewhere safe and dress him in fine clothing and feed him good meals and tear anyone who hurts him limb from limb. To drink from him until he’s too weak to move, and bathe him afterwards.

And Sypha. He is just as horribly starved for her. He wants to find everyone who blamed the Speaker’s for Dracula’s attack and make a throne for her out of their spines. Show her every treasure the castle- the world- has to offer.

He wants to take them both in every bed here.

When Taka and Sumi listened to his stammered confessions with increasing looks of horror and disgust, he could no longer deny it. Grief had turned him into a monster.

“It’s good we came here. You could have been very dangerous, especially to those two. Will you let us keep everyone safe from you? You won’t have to worry about hurting them. If we left... well, they say a vampire who gets a taste for killing never stops.”

They had been touching him for so long with pure silver. He wanted to kill them. He wanted to rip them apart and see them bleed, even though they hadn’t laid a finger on him.

When he swore loyalty to them, they took off the chains and let him sleep, or at least fall still and silent, exhausted by the effort of bearing pain. Eventually he learned how to sink into a restless doze. He flinched awake every time one of them prodded his burns, but it was better than nothing.

His want is like a terrible beast within him. If the humiliation of being ordered around by people who could kill him at any moment keeps his thoughts off of the two people who are happy with each other and don’t need or want him, it’s worth it. He won’t go looking for them, because he can’t; he won’t write letters to them, because he can’t. They are safe from the way that love, or something much like it, makes vampires even more monstrous.

They are safe from him.

Maybe a Belmont will come back someday, but not Trevor and Sypha. The humans he longs for will not see how he is weak to his desires. How he requires such strict handling.

That is the smallest mercy, and the one for which he is most grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> might write a sequel where trevor and sypha show up and rescue him? idk


End file.
